


A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

by doilycoffin



Series: Wincest Love Week (Fall 2016) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Christmas Smut, Dean in Panties, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spooning, Stockings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: When Sam gives Dean something special to wear on Christmas Eve, Dean is more than happy to properly show him how grateful he is. 
Even if it takes him all night to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "kinky Christmas presents"
> 
> note: Dean's ensemble can be seen [here](http://68.media.tumblr.com/fe553cc18f3859d604f7f33a4d967e50/tumblr_inline_ohdhcu2lt31rclfzn_500.jpg) and [here](http://68.media.tumblr.com/fe553cc18f3859d604f7f33a4d967e50/tumblr_inline_ohdhcu2lt31rclfzn_500.jpg)

It was Christmas Eve and Dean was just about turn off his bedroom light and catch some sleep when he heard a knock on his door and saw Sam’s head peek through it.

“You mind if I come in?” To Dean’s surprise, Sam looked a little nervous and he mentally braced himself to hear something unpleasant although he couldn’t imagine what it would be. They had been having a pretty low-key, relaxing week so far and he wasn’t eager to throw a wrench in it.

“Sure Sammy, is somethin’ wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” he answered while shaking his head. As he walked through the doorway, Dean’s curiosity was raised when he saw that his brother was holding a small, gift-wrapped box in front of him. “I just thought I’d give you one of your gifts a bit early. If– if you want it, that is.”

“Well, hell, it’s not like I’m gonna turn down a present.” He sat up on his bed a little straighter and reached out to snatch the present from Sam’s hands. The box was pretty light, and he held it up to his ears and tried to gauge what it could be by shaking it, but it didn’t make any discernible noise. “Hmmmmmm.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re such a kid. Just open it, dork.”

“I’m trying to savor the moment, you Grinch,” Dean groused as he began tearing open the wrapping paper anyway. When he pulled the lid off of the box, his eyes lit up once he saw what was nestled inside and he could already feel his dick begin to stir. “Why, Sammy, you shouldn’t have.”

“So you…like it? I thought maybe we could make use of it tonight since we might not get a chance to tomorrow with everyone coming over for Christmas.”

Dean leaned forward and gave Sam a quick and filthy kiss. “Oh, I definitely do. In fact, I’m gonna go put it on right now and show you just how much I like it,” he said huskily.

A few minutes later, Dean was standing in the bathroom as he appraised himself in the mirror. The pretty red and white striped stockings with little red bows that Sam picked out for him came half-way up his toned thighs, and they looked so nice that he had trouble deciding whether or not he wanted Sam to rip them off him. The red, ruffled panties with white lace trimming fit snugly across his ass (covering only most of it), and Dean admired the way they made him look sexy while still being classy even though his dick was so wet that a translucent wet spot was forming on the front. As classy as someone who’s about to get railed by his brother can be, anyway, which is to say “not very.” Still though.

He had to admit that while Sam was somewhat hopeless in other areas of fashion, he certainly had a knack for this sort of thing. Dean didn’t consider himself a vain man (well, not an extremely vain one), but he determined that he looked so bangable that he was almost jealous of Sam for being the one that got to fuck him.

When Dean made it back to his room where Sam was patiently waiting, he found that Sam had already stripped off his clothes and was sitting on the bed nude with an impressive erection between his legs. Not so patient after all, Dean supposed, but it was okay because neither was he.

“So, what do you think? Am I the prettiest Christmas Slut in all the land?” Dean knew that he already had his answer judging by the flush that spread over Sam’s face and the way he couldn’t take his eyes off how Dean’s ass looked in his get-up, but he wanted to hear him say it all the same.

Sam swallowed and tried to find his voice after having lost all control of his mental faculties at the sight of his brother. “Not to inflate your already oversized ego, but you might just be the prettiest Christmas Slut in the entire universe, never mind ‘all the land.’”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Dean crooned with a face-splitting grin before he sauntered over, plopped himself down in Sam’s lap, and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Now, how about you tell me whether I’ve been naughty or nice?”

Sam reached around and creeped one massive hand beneath the top of Dean’s panties, cupping his ass and pulling him closer until their noses almost touched. “I think that remains to be seen,” he answered before attacking Dean’s mouth his own.

Dean lost track of how much time they sat like that, making out like they had nothing to do and nowhere to be while one of Sam’s hands gently rubbed up and down over the delicate fabric of the stockings as the other one was buried underneath his panties, opening him up with lube-slick fingers that Dean shamelessly rocked back and forth on. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so close to coming just from this and the way the silky-soft fabric of the panties rubbed against his dick wasn’t helping.

Eventually and without warning, Sam withdrew his fingers and wiped them carelessly on the bed before carefully rolling a pliant Dean off of his lap and onto his stomach. In the interest of getting laid as soon as possible, Dean politely refrained from bitching at Sam for getting lube all over his recently laundered bedspread, accepting that they were probably about to make a mess of it anyway.

“Think you’re ready?”

Dean groaned. “Jesus Christ, yes. If you take any longer, it’ll be next Christmas by the time I actually get fucked.”

He didn’t respond, but Dean could practically hear the way his eyes were rolling in the back of his head, and he lifted up his hips slightly so that Sam could tug the panties down until they settled just under his ass. He could also feel the way Sam’s cock just barely nudged at his slick and ready hole, teasing the tip of it in-and-out ever so slightly without moving in any further, probably as some sort of petty revenge for Dean’s whining.

Dean groaned and tried desperately to move himself backwards onto Sam’s cock. “Aw, don’t be like that. Come on and just fuck–”

His pleas were cut off as Sam finally slid inside of him in one smooth thrust, and the force of it nearly left Dean breathless as he clenched the sheets around his fingers. No matter how many times they fucked, the feeling of Sam’s massive cock stretching him open always managed to crowd out his thoughts at first and leave him feeling blissfully mindless as he focused on the pleasurable sensation of being spread so wide open.

“Better?,” Sam asked cheekily as he began slowly thrusting, his hands gripping Dean’s thighs with just the right amount of pressure.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he answered eloquently.

“I’ll just take that as a ‘yes.’” Seemingly encouraged by Dean’s moaning and semi-coherent pleading, Sam gradually sped up the intensity of his thrusting until he was fucking Dean so hard that he dragged him across the sheets each time he moved in-and-out, and the headboard began banging a steady rhythm against the wall, just the way Dean the way liked it.

“God, yeah, just like that, Sammy. I’m so fucking close.” Dean knew that he was practically whimpering at this point and that Sam probably couldn’t even understand him with the way his face was buried in his pillow, but he was too far gone to be concerned with something as trivial as dignity. Regardless of whether he understood him or not, Sam seemed to get the picture and slid his hand under Dean to where his cock was trapped between the bed and his belly, holding it firmly and stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. As soon as Sam wrapped his hand around him, Dean knew that he wouldn’t last much longer, and sure enough it was only a few more seconds until he felt his orgasm crest over him, causing his whole body to shake and tremor as he came and came. His hole clenched around his brother as he rode through the aftershocks of it, and he felt Sam’s pace begin to falter and stutter until he finally came as well, filling Dean up hot and wet.

Things got slightly fuzzy after that while Dean was lost in the hazy aftermath of being thoroughly well-fucked, and by the time he regained coherency, he realized that Sam had already cleaned them up and peeled off his slightly rumpled stockings and now-messy panties before curling himself around Dean’s back, humming in contentment. Too fucked-out to put up even a token argument about hating spooning (they both knew he always lied when he did anyway), he relaxed into the gesture and let himself enjoy the way his hot and sweaty brother felt plastered against him.

“You know, if I had known we were doing kinky Christmas presents this year, then I would have gotten you something,” he murmured.

“To be honest, I was kind of worried you would have gone overboard with it if I mentioned the idea to you.”

Which, yeah, Dean could admit that was a valid concern and he fully intended to prove Sam right when next Christmas rolled around.

“Besides,” Sam continued, “this was kind of my present too, you know. It wasn’t exactly a hardship for me to fuck you while you were all dolled up. There is one more part to your gift though…”

Dean perked up despite the wave of exhaustion that had settled over him. “You holdin’ out on me, Sam? Fork it over.”

Sam shook his head and muttered something about Dean being greedy, but he leaned over the side of the bed and dug around his pile of discarded clothes until he managed to pluck something from one of his pockets that he then presented to Dean. It was a slender, candy cane patterned vibrator and he mentally commended Sam for his deep commitment to being festive this year.

Wordlessly, he put his hands behind him and held himself apart so that Sam could nestle the toy inside him. Turned on to the lowest setting, it slid easily into his loose and sloppy hole and Dean let out a happy little sigh when it was fully inside of him. Sam tapped the base of it a couple of times for good measure and placed a gentle kiss onto the back of Dean’s sweaty neck.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Sam.”


End file.
